


Empathy, Not Pity

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e07 Currents, F/M, Funeral, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora won't cry, not for some beta she hardly knew, Stiles won't let her pretend she doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy, Not Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Ship #64: Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Since canon will most likely not give us a funeral for Boyd, here you go.

“Don't touch me,” Cora snarls quietly as Stiles reaches for her after she stalked out of the cemetery, away from the funeral and Boyd's mourners.

Stiles pulls his hand away quickly. “Okay, okay, no touchy. I get it,” he replies, but he sticks close to her as she leans against the gates of the cemetery, wrapping her arms around her middle. “I just thought you needed a hug.”

“I was never touchy-feely Hale,” she replies. “Go to Derek for that.”

He snorts. “Yeah, I'm thinking I like my throat not ripped out, thanks,” Stiles replies as he stands next to her, a few feet away. “Scott's got Derek covered, I think.”

Cora shrugs. “I don't need a hug,” she mutters. “I only knew him a few months, and we were as good as feral for most of it.”

“Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt,” Stiles says. “I knew him longer, but I couldn't say we were friends. It doesn't mean I'm not hurting that Boyd's dead.”

“Shut up,” Cora replies, looking over at Stiles as she blinks away tears. “I don't need your pity.”

“It's not pity; it's empathy,” he tells her as he cautiously gets closer.

Cora chokes on half a sob and lets Stiles hugs her. “This doesn't mean anything,” she mutters.

Stiles just nods as he pretend he doesn't feel her tears slowly soak his dress shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
